Summary: Demonstration Project Our proposed Demonstration Project (DP) serves to provide meaningful evidence for the feasibility and utility of our CART system to move to Phase II CART research. The DP is designed as a feasibility study of the technology system, while also assessing the DP as a primary Aging in Place (AiP) research study, testing whether the CART system measures and detects maintenance of independence and/or functional declines and transitions leading to greater dependency. Our DP hypothesis is that the AiP metrics derived from the technologies employed in our DP are capable of measuring and predicting loss of independence or its risk profile. The CART DP is based on the existing ORCATECH platform that was specifically designed to facilitate AiP research in real world community settings. The iterative CART system will be developed using well- established processes of the systems development life cycle and user-centered design, applied across four cohorts representing 360 AiP residents who are particularly challenged to remain independent. These include the oldest old with chronic disease, veterans living in rural communities, minorities (African American and Hispanic) and socially isolated seniors of low income. With these considerations in mind, our aims are to: 1. Establish the basic CART platform and research infrastructure, ?CART V1.0?. This will entail design and analysis of the optimal system for initial deployment starting with the basic ORCATECH platform and focusing on the challenges that may be faced in implementing technology-related research functionality in older populations most challenged to maintain independence. 2. Prepare and deploy the CART V1.0 system to our four CART sites. This aim focuses on preparing the CART sites and technology (training, setting up the technologies in homes, establishing optimized use by the research participants and research teams, etc.). The sites, chosen for their research expertise and diverse cohorts, are readily available for AiP research and will test this initial system leading to a second major phase of development of CART V2.0. 3. Iteratively, optimize and add needed functionality to the system in subsequent versions of the platform to result in a final CART V2.0 for the Demonstration Project. This includes improving our capacity to identify unique behaviors of individuals in a dyad, assessing out of home activity, and developing an instrument to proactively assess scalability, the Scalability of Technology in Aging Research Tool (?START?). 4. Deploy and test the full CART V2.0 system in the Demonstration Project in year four. This aim is geared towards testing the hypothesis that the AiP metrics derived from the technologies employed are capable of measuring and predicting loss of independence or its risk profile.